The Piano Man
by DogWizard
Summary: Demyx falls in love for a lone gambler with a dream for bigger things. The problem is, Demy does not come with bigger things. A song is in order. [Oneshot for LuxDem Day. Happy 109!]


Welcome to my first fanfiction. Yeah it's a one shot, yeah I've been roleplaying for about four years and I've gathered enough experience to be able to say I'm pretty good, yeah I've made a lot of almost-stories, but this is the first Real Thing. I made it for LuxDem day, and for Crys. Because she adores this pairing. So happy LuxDem day, Crys, and all you other people. It's not spectacular, but it'll do.

No ownage of the KH2age or the Billy Joelage. XD Work with me here.

**The Piano Man**

"Hey out there folks. Tonight is a special night! Yup, you guessed it! I, Demyx, have written a song."

There was a smattering of applause and a few drunken cheers as Demy sat down and put the microphone back in it's stand. He put his fingers on the piano keys and added jokingly to the room, "Now now, you know I can't play with you all watching me. Shush!" There were some laughs, but then he started to play and they all went back to normal chatter. As he started in on the intro, he looked over the piano and scanned the crowded room fore the first time.

Yep. There he was.

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday,_

_The regular crowd shuffles in._

_There's an old man, sittin' next to me,_

_Makein love to his tonic and gin."_

It started about four weeks ago. He'd just ended a song, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." It should have warned him, that random urge to sing a Disney song, that something was about to happen. Maybe he'd unconsciously caught a glimpse of him as he'd come in. Maybe he'd caught the man's scent. But something made him sing that song, and as he went on break, love was, indeed, in the air.

"_He says 'Son can you play me a memory,_

_I'm not really sure how it goes._

_But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete,_

_When I wore a younger man's cloths.'"_

He remembered the details clearly, how his accompanist, Namine, who sung or played harmonica with him sometimes, slipped off her stool and waved to him before going to the bathroom. How the bar tender, Joey, handed him his customary beer, and how he turned to face the room while sipping it. A flash of blond hair and the twinkle of an earing caught his eye, but when he turned to look someone moved and obscured it. Demyx walked toward the corner anyways and sat down at a table with a bunch of regulars playing cards. A new guy was beating them all, and Demy looked at him to find abruptly that snatch of blond that he'd seen earlier.

That's when it all started.

"_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine, _

_He gets me all my drinks for free._

_And he's quick with a joke, or a light of your smoke,_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be." _

"He's got short blond hair, a beard, blue eyes, and a British accent. And he kills at rummy."

"That's Luxord, Dem. I'd stay away from him if I was you." Joey said to him as he ranted drunkenly at the bar afterwards.

Demy trusted Joey, he really did, but doing it was easier said than done. He couldn't seem to stay away.

The accent _drew_ him.

He had trouble suppressing the urge to offer him tea.

And crumpets.

This went on for about a week, until Luxord caught him alone at the bar before closing. Demyx didn't look up as someone sat next to him until that someone said, "Any reason why you're stalking me but refusing to speak to me, mate?"

Demyx looked up and saw Luxord's smile, and promptly fell off his stool.

"_He says, 'Bill I believe this is killing me.'_

_As the smile ran away from his face._

_'Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star, _

_If I could get outta this place.'"_

Demyx kept looking at Luxord from across the room as his fingers flew along the piano keys and he sang, not needing to look at the music sheet.

Luxord refused to look toward him. It had been this way for a while.

"_Now Paul is a real estate novelist,_

_Who never had time for a wife._

_And he's talking with Davey, who's still in the navy,_

_And probably will be for life."_

He didn't remember what he said in response to Luxord that night, but whatever it was seemed to satisfy him.

The important part was, Demyx became friends with Luxord.

Once they got to know each other, Demyx knew he wouldn't be able to let go.

He didn't know if Luxord liked him back.

Hell, he didn't even know if Luxord was gay!

But it was like a roller coaster ride you couldn't stop, even if you had to puke, because the only way to do it would be to jump off.

To your death. Hypothetical death.

But also like a roller coaster, Demyx loved it. He loved _Luxord_.

One night they were the last ones in the bar, and Joey was closing up up front. It was after some joke of Luxord's, and when the laughter died down there was a sort of silence. Demyx looked up at Luxord, their eyes meeting slowly. Luxord froze a little, couldn't move as Demy started to lean forward.

It seemed like forever until their lips touched, but Luxord let out a strangled, "No!", and shoved Demy away violently.

Demyx hit the floor hard as Luxord rushed out the door and into the night.

"_And the waitress is practicing politics,_

_As a businessman slowly gets stoned._

_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness,_

_But it's better than drinkin alone."_

Joey found him later sobbing, curled up against the bar. After several minutes, the barkeep managed to deduce through the tears,

"H-he p-probably is-isn't even gay!"

"Oh he is, son. I heard it from one of the older guys. He just thinks he's too good for boys around here, is all. I warned you so."

But it didn't make Demy feel any better.

People sung along with the chorus this time, enjoying the new song immensely. The only one that mattered was still silent, but he was listening.

Demyx could tell, and he kept singing.

"_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday,_

_And the manager gives me a smile._

_Cause he knows that it's me, they've been coming to see,_

_To forget about life for a while."_

Demyx walked about like a zombie for a week, avoiding Luxord when he could until he realized that the man wasn't there. Luxord hadn't come in at all. Stricken by this, by having scared him off, Demyx prepared to try and forget about the man, but had even less success then when Luxord had been there in person. Another night went by, and Demyx looked up from washing his hands to see blue eyes. Luxord seemed just as surprised to see him there as he was. They stared at each other for a second, and then involuntary tears welled up into Demyx's eyes. Luxord flushed and looked away.

"Why?" asked Demyx.

To which Luxord snapped with uncharacteristic anger, "Because I'm getting out of this place, and I can't have anyone dragging me down."

"But that's ridiculous!"

"I can't... I'm.. sorry."

And again, Luxord left. Demyx missed a day of work when he crashed out the back door and ran home in tears. Why, that was the question. _Why do I feel this way?_

To which the answer was: I just do.

So why didn't Luxord?

Demyx started to write a song.

"_And the piano sounds like a carnival, _

_And the microphone smells like a beer._

_And they sit at the bar, and put bread in my jar,_

_And say 'Man, what are you doing here?'"_

He knew why he was here. He'd been waiting here, waiting for his life to start. And now it had.

Demyx did not look up as someone sat behind him at the window, until that somebody said, "Ello, mate. I'm sorry again... for being a bloody arse." He did look up then, and smiled. Luxord looked away, looking guilty, as Demy sung the chorus for the last time.

"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man,_

_Sing us a song, tonight._

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody,_

_And you've got us feelin alright."_

"I've got a request, Mr. Piano Man. Forgive me?"

Demyx shot him a happy glance as he finished keying out the cord with a flourish and the patrons all started cheering. Namine slipped off her stool again, but he didn't get up. What he wanted was right here. Demyx turned on the bench toward Luxord and smiled again, reassuring him.

"We-ell... When you put it that way..."

And he leaned forward again, but this time, when their lips touched, they didn't pull away. Not for a long time.

The roller coaster had stopped, but Demyx and Luxord were staying for the next ride.

END

Noteage: Happy 10/09. Love to Crys and everyone who reads.

Review me and I'll go faster with 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison'.


End file.
